Online Dating: From Lust to Love
by brucasforever08
Summary: Brooke meets Lucas on the net, then the hookup, but what was supposed to be just sex turns into something much more. Warning! Preview chapter is very very mature.I edited chapter 1 a little so if you want read it.


A/N: Here's a preview of a very mature fanfiction I'm thinking about writing. I'll like to know what you think. Warning: It's very has very erotic details.

_**Brooke:**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've been using the Net for over a year now to have casual sex. It's way better than the bar scene. I sit at my computer and find what I want when I want it. Like yesterday- I finished my exams and wanted to unwind. I wanted a night out with a nice guy without having it mean anything. I didn't want someone that would talk too much or turn into a stalker. I wanted to get laid without the baggage of a boyfriend or the reputation of a slut.**_

Online dating has been a lifesaver. Getting laid is so easy now. On average it takes me only 30 minutes of surfing on my computer to get a date. My after-exam tension reliever yesterday took only fifteen minutes to find.

His name was Lucas and we met face to face at our campus hangout and I was impressed right away. It's always a little awkward meeting a guy I've have basically already promised to fuck. Even the ones I haven't explicitly promised to fuck know their chances are very good. It's a different social situation. I have bailed on a couple of really ugly guys- but I've only had to do it three times out of nearly two-dozen encounters. I'd say that's not bad.

Most guys are better looking than they say they are. Lucas was no exception. He was tall and he had hypnotic blue eyes. He also looked like he might have an exceptional six-pack under his T-shirt and I found out later I was right. We went out for coffee and he was a very good listener. I probably talked too much, but I felt comfortable around him. It seemed natural that we should head back to his place. He didn't even ask, he seemed to sense what I wanted without words.

When we got to his condo he lit some incense and we curled up on his couch with the excuse that we could watch a movie together- there was a B movie marathon on cable. I think I saw about the first ten minutes of a very bad horror film before Lucas was sucking on my nipples. He was a perfect gentleman and with only his shirt off he licked my pussy until I came. I think we might have ruined that couch.

After my first orgasm he led me to his bedroom where we silently stripped in front of each other and then embraced while his hands roamed over my naked back and ass. His hard cock pressed against my belly felt really good and I couldn't wait for what was to come.

I actually felt weak in the knees, but just having a mind-blowing orgasm does that to me sometimes. We fell in a heap on the bed and he climbed up my body and pulled out his cock in front of my face. When the head of his penis touched my lips I instinctively kissed it. I usually don't give head on one-night stands, but for some reason I couldn't refuse Lucas. His cock was thick and beautiful and I opened my mouth as wide as I could when he maneuvered himself into a proper position. He guided it to the back of my throat a little too fast at first and I gagged, but after that I made him lie down so I could do the job properly- and at my own pace.

I was determined to make him come since he'd done the same thing for me. It was a lot harder to do than I had originally thought. After cleaning up a little we made love for a long time before falling asleep in each other's arms. It was beautiful. His cock was just the right fit for my pussy. Not too big, and not too small, plus he knew how to use it. In the morning I woke up first and I couldn't resist waking him for another round. Once again he was very accommodating and it was a slow, sensual fuck that ended with him coming inside of me. I don't know how he managed to produce so much semen, but I was a total mess. I showered at his place and as I dressed he asked if he could see me again. I said I'd think about it. I usually don't fall for guys that I meet on the net, it's just about the sex for me, but I find I've been thinking about Lucas a lot and I can't wait until our next date. Writing this makes it even worse. I think I might give him a call right now.


End file.
